Will you be my girlfriend?
by petal77
Summary: The moment Ginny Weasley waited for, arrived. Unexpectedly. One-shot


**Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling.**

**Enjoy this story...**

**One Winter Night**

Hermione Granger saw a red head sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room one winter night. It was a very comfortable place and Hermione found Ginny Weasley staring at the fireplace, completely unaware of her presence.

It was Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her brother and Harry were doing detention with Snape.

Hermione walked towards her best friend's sister and took a comfortable seat. It was so good to sit beside the fireplace. She could see the snow falling outside and the beautifully blazing fire inside.

"Isn't it bad that we cannot apparate inside Hogwarts and have to follow specific limitations like age for apparation?" Hermione threw a question.

Ginny suddenly realized Hermione's presence in the room. She turned to face her and asked "why?"

"Or else you would be wishing to apparate to my best friends." Hermione's smile was evident in her face. Ginny smiled too. "I don't want to see my moron brother…but I know that you do"

"Tell me something, Ginny…what did you feel when you knew that Harry was watching you all the time you were with Dean?"

Ginny looked back in the fire "I couldn't imagine it…then. But now, after breaking up with Dean I think Harry is a bit happier these days. Maybe my hallucinations. But I think he was heartbroken then."

"Of course he was!" said Hermione.

"I believe you Hermione Granger not because you are the smartest witch of your age but because it's too nice to believe those…" Ginny laughed a pleasant laugh. Hermione joined too.

Ginny flipped her wand and said "Flagrate!" She then started to write in the air. 'Harry Potter' and Hermione followed suite and wrote 'Ginny Weasley' below it. The names glowed and matched the fire in the hearth. They laughed again.

"What should we do now?" asked Hermione.

Ginny's eyes widened "Are you telling me that you don't have anything to study, Miss Granger?"

Hermione laughed before answering "I have completed them, even Harry's and Ron's homework…and it doesn't matter to make time for a chat."

"So tell me what you like and hate, in Ron and Harry" said Hermione.

"Oh," Ginny started "for my brother, well I don't like anything in him…but he is good at finding friends. You know he found two best friends who are the best of the best." Hermione smiled and said thank you.

It was about twelve at night. Harry and his best friend were returning to the common room. They saw Ginny and Hermione talking completely unaware of them. The two boys stood to listen.

"Well Harry, he is too good to be true. I don't know why, but his presence makes me happy and he is a wonderful Quidditch player. He is mentally strong and absolutely charming. I'm getting over my blushing as he's talking to me often these days. I don't think I hate anything in him, maybe that he had had his eye for Cho Chang." Hermione giggled. "And you?" asked Ginny to her. Both the boys looked at each other, Ron's mouth wide open at Ginny's words and Harry finding it difficult to believe what he just heard.

"Harry is always the best best best friend ever…and then I don't like it when he takes Ron's side when I and Ron are fighting."

"And about my brother?" prompted Ginny.

"He's absolutely…nothing but everything. He is a wonderful personality at times but then an undoubted stupid at other." Both the girls laughed, and Harry couldn't hold himself too.

His laughter made the girls look back to see them. Hermione's face changed colors and she ran out of the common room, Ron following her. Ginny stood up not sure how much of the conversation he had heard.

Harry's warm but intense gaze made her blush. He moved closer to her, Ginny quivered as Harry took each step forward. Her cheeks were tomato red and her hands were sweating. Not once in her life had she experienced such a moment. She always blushed with Harry's gazes but then this was all gone by the end of her fourth year, when they all went to the Ministry of Magic.

"Ginny…" Harry whispered her name. Harry could hear her heartbeats. He smiled before speaking " Will you be my girlfriend?"

**please review...**


End file.
